Two And A Half Nixels (Transcript)
Two And A Half Nixels transcript. UNFINISHED, SCRUBS. First up The original version. Recap Narrator: Previously... Nurp: I wanna kiss him and, Holy mixmallows........... Burnard: Gotcha Mixhole! Flamzer: YOU MURP MONKEY! Narrator: What will happen when burnard gets injured? Find out in this Romantic episode of Nurptus! Nurp: (onscreen) Yeah, he's known to have! Narrator: I-i'm sorry nurp, messed that up. Burnard after being injured Burnard: OW!!! THAT SCHMIXING HURTS! Niksput: (smiles like The Grinch) Rather, feel, PAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!, Nurp: Holy Schmixels!!! (Switches heads.) Naut: I need to call the Medix for help.(Phone dials) Surgeo: Hello. Naut: Is this Dr. Surgeo! Surgeo: Yes, this is Dr. Surgeo! Naut: Burnard is being injured by Either Flamzer or Niksput, Surgeo: I'll come in right away! Burnard after getting better Surgeo: There, your pain is fixed now. Burnard: Thank you, Mr. Surgeo. (Rans off) Surgeo: You're Welcome, my little patient. Naut: Flamzer and Niksput....... Naut: I want a word with you! Niksput and Flamzer: Yes! Naut: Remember, What happened earlier. (Cuts to flashback) Burnard: OW!!! THAT SCHMIXING HURTS! Niksput: (smiles like The Grinch) Rather, feel, PAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!, Nurp: Holy Schmixels!!! (Cuts to Normal) Naut: You will Never Ever hurt Any mixels, again Niksput: Sorry! Naut: Okay, I will forgive you two, i'm going back to bed. Burnard after being in bed Flamzer: Good night, buddy. Burnard: Good Night, Flamzer. Flamzer: oh, and i'm really sorry for bullying you, and calling you a murpmonkey, but I know that the right thing to do is to work together! Burnard: It's okay, flamzer. I forgive you, Flamzer: Oh well, Good night, Dont let the Nixelbugs bite, Burnard: (Sleeps) (End of Act One) And now, The pikansanok chibi version. Oh, and this is also unfinished. Recap Narrator: Previously... Nurp: I wanna kill him and, Holy meme........... Burnard: Gotcha idiot! Flamzer: YOU MURP MONKEY! Narrator: What will happen when burnard gets injured? Find out in this creepy episode of Nurptus! Nurp: (onscreen) Yeah, he's known to have! Narrator: I-I'm sorry nurp, messed that up. Burnard after being injured Burnard: OW!!! THAT HURTS! Niksput: ... Nurp: Holy memes!!! (Switches heads.) Naut: I need to call the Medix for help.(Phone dials) Surgeo: Hello. Naut: Is this Dr. Surgeo! Surgeo: Yes, this is Dr. Surgeo! Naut: Burnard is being injured by Either Flamzer or Niksput, Surgeo: I'll come in right away! Burnard after getting better Surgeo: There, your pain is fixed now. Burnard: Thank you, Mr. Surgeo. (Rans off) Surgeo: You're Welcome, my little patient. Naut: Flamzer and Niksput....... Naut: I want a word with you! Niksput and Flamzer: Yes! Naut: Remember, What happened earlier. (Cuts to flashback) Burnard: OW!!! THAT HURTS! Niksput: ... Nurp: Holy memes!!! (Cuts to Normal) Naut: You will Never Ever hurt Any mixels, again Niksput: Sorry! Naut: Okay, I will forgive you two, I'm going back to bed. Burnard after being in bed Flamzer: Good night, buddy. Burnard: Good Night, Flamzer. Flamzer: oh, and I'm really sorry for bullying you, and calling you a murp monkey, but I know that the right thing to do is to work together! Burnard: It's okay, flamzer. I forgive you, Flamzer: Oh well, Good night, Dont let the Deathbugs bite, Burnard: (Sleeps) (End of Act One)